Aerospace companies as well as other sheet metal manufacturing companies use parts cut from flat metal sheets. For reasons of economy, a stack of flat metal sheets are profiled, milled or routed in a single operation. To prevent damage to the parts being cut from the stack of metal sheets, the parts must be anchored in position on a worktable. In the past, the parts have been fastened to the worktable or bed of the cutting machine by clamps, adhesive, fasteners of various types, as well as being fastened to the parent sheet of material by small interconnecting tabs. All of these restraining means have their drawbacks due to the need for a secondary operation to free up the individual parts following the cutting operation.